Catching hearts
by xKuroShimox
Summary: Just a short drabble. When Ichigo leave Rukia at home and goes to school without her, she is ready to rip him to shreds. She has a perfect plan for a revenge attack but things don't go as planned and result into a close shave from being hospitalized and a big realisation for both him and her. Bit of a crappy summary. Slight swearing (Depending on what you consider swears to be).


**Just a short fic from and idea that I got while listening to Asterisk by Orange Range. I do not own Bleach or the characters in it. Bit different than my other fics but I hope you enjoy it x**

I spotted the orange spikes of that boy in the crowed corridor of the school. The hair of that boy that I'm going to rip to shreds! Not_ only _did he leave me behind, he didn't wake me so I was late for school. Baka! I glance at the clock and see that lunch break has just started. I watch as he and Chad ascend the stairs, most likely going to the roof. Incognito, I pace through the crowd, moving so swiftly that my skin or clothing doesn't brush anyone around me. I take to the steps and follow a few spaces behind. The sole of my shoe makes no noise as it presses against the laminated flooring. After another flight of stairs, I hear the metal door creak open and then close as the two go through it. I take hold of my pocket mirror and look at my reflection. No blemishes and hair in the right place. Good. I was only recently doing this. Checking my appearance before I met with Ichigo Kurosaki. I don't know why, but I always like to look my best around him. The humans frequently refer to this emotion and Orihime has joked about me having it with him. 'Love'? She constantly sings this stupid little rhyme that has become drilled into my head and is more irritating than a hollow on a Sunday morning; 'Rukia and Ichigo sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G...' I can't bare to force myself to listen anymore. I push down on the metal door handle, brush my skirt slightly and walk elegantly onto the roof.

"Ah, Rukia, finally made it?" Ichigo smirks.

"You have another thing coming Kurosaki! Wether this is one of your pathetic jokes... I'm going to kick your ass!" I seethe, attempting to act as fearless as I can in front of him.

"Yo, Rukia, calm down. It was an honest mistake. I forget sometimes that your sleeping there." He confesses, holding his hands up. That was a lie. His face and voice explains it all. Well... I hope it's a lie because... How can he forget about me?!

"Liar!" I breath. I turn away from him for just a few seconds, thinking of the amount of attack opportunities there are at this point. The city skyline looks perfectly enchanting from the school roof. I shake my head. 'Focus Rukia!' I shout at myself, snapping out of the trance.

"Uh, Rukia." Chad calls. I turn to face him and see that he is pointing to the metal door that is now closing.

"Che! That asshole is running." I curse. I run toward the door and hear Chad following me. Either he wants to see this or to try and stop me. I lunge at the door and swing it open. I descend one flight down of stairs, dodging students and teachers screaming at me to slow, and turn the corner to start the next. I see him at the bottom, a smirk on his face. Sly. School hallway, if I'm to hit him now I'll surely get time after school. Suddenly, by losing my train of thought and focus, my right foot catches on the back of my left and I'm forced to fall. My heart skips as I fall down the flight of eighteen stairs! Everything seems to slow slightly. I see students stop and turn their heads in shock at my fall. Ichigo's face pales and his eyes widen. And my arms come in front of my face in a last effort of protection. I shut my eyes, waiting for the floor to hit... But it never does. Instead I'm caught by strong arms slotting behind my knees and onto my back. My arms instantly relax and fall down. I crack open my eyes to see my savior. Hazel eyes look into mine and they relax into a soft gentle look. His orange hair settles from the small blow of wind as I fell into his arms. My heart beat pounds in my chest, but I can't tell if its from falling or being caught. He leans toward my ear and whispers softly.

_'Don't worry, I've got you.. I've always got you.' _

He nuzzles his nose against the side of my head slightly and my gaze is pulled into Ichigo Kurosaki's eyes.

**Thanks for reading guys. Please feel free to reveiw, fav ect and even PM me. I gladly accept **_**constructive**_** critism. Please check out my best friend Chlocat, she's always writing about Bleach x Thanks again ;)**


End file.
